


Mistakes were made.

by Dizzydino



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Hangover, Janai has a bad morning, and a hangover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 14:43:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18896716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dizzydino/pseuds/Dizzydino
Summary: It is very easy to over indulge whilst at a midsummer celebration. way too easy.picking up the pieces the next morning can be an interesting experience.





	Mistakes were made.

Midsummer sun festivities were always something to look forward too for elves all across Xadia, but for Sunfire eves in particular, the holiday was a chance to just let loose for a day (and a bit).  
There was singing, dancing, good food, good drink, very good drink infused food, and general all out merriment. Even the Sunfires at the border liked to get in on the action, with extra food and drink rations being shipped in specially for the occasion.  
Admittedly, it was a bit easy to overindulge, Janai had to admit, as she held the pillow a bit tighter over her eyes, especially when your oh so wonderful sister sends you 3 large jars of sunberry liqueur soaked marshmallows.

Janai, admittedly, could not remember much after the first jar.  
They had been very tasty, very boozy marshmallows.

She rolled over in bed, trying in vain to quell the rising headache that was now beating on the inside of her skull like a drum being played using a war mace. Violently. Stars above, even her horns hurt. And so did her eyes.  
Damned drink hiding as snacks.  
At least she was safe in be… wait, who’s bed was this exactly?  
For one thing, the blue patchwork quilt that was very nice and snuggly, if a little worn, was not hers. Nor was this pillow she was holding. Or the other pillow.  
She blinked and sat up a bit too quickly, before sinking back down a little.  
_Someone please tell me that I did not hook up with some random person from last night. Please. ___  
A quick check of her surroundings showed that she was at least alone in this room.. wait…  
This.. is not…. The Lux Aurea … dorms. AT ALL.  
The stonework, the building style was all wrong. It was a lot more, well, human styled. And the only place that she could think of that had this particular kind of stonework in it was that human outpost that she and her platoon had kicked her ~~very attractive~~ nemesis out of a couple of months back. What the heck was she doing here?  
_Janai, hun, what in sol regum’s name did you do last night? ___  
Clearly, drunk her was a bit of an idiot at some point.  
Janai let out a groan of pain as she dragged herself back into an upright position, and looked around the room again. At was a cosy bedroom anyway.  
……  
.. why is there a set of standing battalion armour in the corner?  
Eh, maybe the elf in residence swiped it off some dumb human. Good for them.  
Taking a quick glance out the window, Janai could kind of tell that it was just a little before sunrise, with the first trickle of reddish light staring to stain the sky out the window. It was going to be another lovely, magma filled day.  
Well, better get myself back to base. Before the rumour mill starts up.  
Thankfully, most of her clothing and armour was in a small heap near the foot of the bed, clearly having been stripped off and abandoned at some point last night. A niggling sense of dread had started to sink in, tho, as she fished her horn guard from under the bed, something was just off with the situation at hand, and it was not the fact that she had not woken up like this since her days as a cadet.  
Or the fact that She had no idea how She got here.  
It took another, longer look out the window for the source of the feeling to be realised.  
She could see Xadia.  
Across the fire stream.  
From the window of this room.  
Which was clearly on the human side of the breach.  
Oh.  
Oh **shit**.  
How the.. she had to be in the main human fortress. A fortress which, unless she had chased out the occupants at some point in her alcohol induced blackout, was crawling with heavily armed, combat trained, veteran humans.  
Who hated elves. With a passion.  
Well. Opps.  
On second thoughts, opps did not quite cover this.  
\--  
The door that lead out of the bedroom opened into an office.  
It was not huge, but it clearly belonged to some senior officer. There was a desk kitted out with an assortment of writing materials, some letters, and some small portraits, one depicting a beautiful human woman in armour, and another a pair of young boys.  
The kids where rather cute, she must admit.  
Another, smaller desk sat next to it, stacked with letters of correspondence and some dog-eared books. Janai was not bothered too much with what they were about, but the writing in the letters on the smaller desk had much neater handwriting than the ones on the larger. Interesting.  
The rest of the room contained a couple of chairs, placed against the wall next to the door that probably led to the rest of the fort, shelving on the walls contained an assortment of books, maps and nick-knacks, which included a plushie dragon, which looked to be handmade from an old war banner. It was cute, in its own derpy way.  
Janai cocked her head, trying to hear if there was any sign of anyone in the hall outside through her headache.  
So fair, it was quiet. Almost spooky quiet.  
Did humans celebrate midsummer too? That could be a very logical reason to why it was quiet. Just to check, she pressed one of her ears to the door. Still no sounds of life. No clinking of armour, or footsteps, or anything.  
Janai thanked the stars for this luck, and took one last look at the room she was in. then she saw it. The rather large, rather recognisable and rather bladeproof outsized shield mounted on the wall above the main desk. There was only one human in the world who used that shield.  
Oh.  
Oh **fuck.**  
She was in her nemesis’s office. The silent General’s office.  
Thankfully, that glorious bitch was no where in sight, and there was still no sign of any life on the other side of the door, but still, how the blazes did she end up here?  
More importantly, how was she getting out of here?  
-  
Janai sprinted as quietly and quickly as possible as she could manage in full ceremonial armour through the winding halls of the human fort. There was still a very notable lack of any guards, or anyone else for that matter as she dashed from hall to hall, only stopping to check around sharp corners and to check behind doors. But there was nothing but the sound of snoring, and rustling of fabric coming from behind some of the doors that she passed, the first signs of life so far.  
People where probably started waking up. And she could still not find the exit.  
Taking a flying, slightly panicked guess, Janai slipped out of a reinforced door at the end of one of the halls, which, thankfully, emptied out into a courtyard.  
Where there was a early morning sparring match going on.  
Between the Silent General and some of her troops.  
They did not seen to notice her as the small group sparred, trading blows with shield and staff, almost silent aside for the odd grunt or yelp as contact was made. Janai took a long look at the beautiful bane of her existence, taking in the way she moved with grace and strength, and then started to try to make her way across the yard without being seen. The gate out to the border, and Xadia was on the other side of the wide yard. Freedom was so close.  
So, so close, and yet..  
She got halfway across the yard before she was spotted. One of the sparring troops was tossed to the ground by her opponent, and spotted her horn guard glinting in the sun as she got up. and her shout got the attention of the rest of the group. Including the General.  
Who looked rather surprised to say the least. Then rather angry.  
Janai gave her a nervous little wave and smile, and booked it towards the gate, with the sounds of an alarm being raised ringing in her ears.  
That was not helping her head.  
-  
She did not stop running until she was at least half way back across the breach.  
He head was pounding, her eyes hurt, and she was wheezing. But she was alive.  
And she was not looking forward to explaining this little adventure to anyone back at base. She was not going to live it this down anytime soon.  
Unless…  
Well! They did not have to know! There, problem solved! At least there was the long walk back to base that could be used to come up with a conniving cover story to what happened. That did not include waking up, naked and hungover in the bed of the silent general herself, on the wrong side of the sodding breach with no recollection to how she got there.  
But, she thought, as she started the long walk back, why did she have the feeling that she was forgetting something rather important?  
-  
[so, how long do you think its going to take for her to realise that she left her sunforged blade here?]  
General Amaya looked bemused. Both at Gren’s comment, and at the enchanted weapon in her hand, smiling as she held the glowing blade away from Her, admiring it.  
It was a lovely blade. That was attached at some point to a lovely elf. Ah well. It was hers now.  
Popping the blade back in its sheaf, Amaya surveyed her bedroom as Gren checked that nothing was taken by their surprise guest. The two of them had taken the previous day off with some of the troops to attend a midsummer bash in one of the towns just behind the ash line. They had ended up staying a little late, so had opted to stay in an inn overnight (mainly to sleep off some of the booze. You don’t traverse the breach drunk unless you are asking for trouble).  
The big question of how miss sunshine had gotten in in the first place was, of yet at least, unknown. None of last night’s guard had seen her brake in. or most of the way out for that matter  
[I hope she like my bed, the cheeky bugger.] She signed to Gren, who grinned before replying.  
[well, she left payment at least.] he pointed to the now safely stowed blade. [Going to hang it next to your spare shield?]  
[might do. Anything missing from our desks?]  
[nope. I did a thorough search anyway. I did, on the other hand, find those bonbons you were looking for yesterday.]  
[That’s a bonus. Do you think that she will come back for this?]  
[If the out and out mortified look on her face was anything to go by, I doubt it. But, I think you may need to put a new lock on the door just in case.]  
Gren plopped himself down at his desk and started to go through the reports that had accumulated in his absence, whilst Amaya made her bed, and started to work out the best way to ‘have words’ with whoever was on guard duty last night.  
If anything, her nephews at least would get a kick from hearing about this.

**Author's Note:**

> just a silly little thing that I was inspired to write.   
> hope you all Enjoy it as much as i did writing it!


End file.
